happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
From Hero to Eternity
TV Season: 1 Episode: 1.2 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: The Wrong Side of the Tracks Next Episode: And the Kitchen Sink "From Hero to Eternity" is episode number 1.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Splendid Featuring Roles *Giggles *Cuddles *Pop *Cub Appearance Roles *Petunia *Toothy *Sniffles *Nutty *Handy *Lumpy *The Mole *Flaky *Russell *Lifty and Shifty *Cro-Marmot Plot While having a friendly snowball fight, Giggles accidentally hits Cuddles in the eye with a snowball that has a sharp rock in its center, knocking Cuddles to the ground. Meanwhile, Splendid flies into a laundromat where Pop and Cub await their laundry. Giggles walks over to Cuddles to find that his eye has been pierced by the rock in the snowball, and he is bleeding profusely. Splendid hears her screams for help, and, after putting his clothes and change in a washing machine, he flies off to investigate. He arrives to find a panic-stricken Giggles standing over Cuddles, who has stopped moving. Splendid begins giving Cuddles mouth to mouth, but, due to his super breath, he ends up inflating Cuddles to the point where he pops. Even though the resulting pop has knocked down trees and shot Cuddles' blood and organs everywhere, Splendid still listens for a heartbeat by placing his ear against Cuddles' exposed ribcage. When he doesn't find one, he briefly mourns Cuddles' death and places a detached piece of Cuddles' stomach skin over his face. Cuddles' explosion has also knocked Giggles to her back and ruptured her ear drums, throwing off her balance and vision. Splendid runs to her and happily pats her on the head before taking off. The wobbly Giggles stumbles over the the edge of a cliff and falls off, onto a snowy slope below, picking up snow as she rolls. The snowball that is forming as she rolls down the slope approaches Petunia and Toothy who are building a snowman. Splendid hears the rumbling of the snowball and rushes to block the snowball from hitting them. Unfortunately, he misses the snowball and Petunia and Toothy get caught up in it. Splendid flies after the snowball, using his eye lasers to try and melt it. This, however, only succeeds in splitting the snowball in two and cutting Toothy and Petunia in half. The snowball halves roll down two different paths, leaving Splendid with double the work. He takes care of one half of the snowball by picking up a tree, which holds a treehouse where Nutty and Sniffles play checkers, and uses it as a baseball bat to knock the snowball away. This lands on Handy's freshly shoveled driveway. He angrily kicks the side of his house, which detaches a sheet of ice from the roof, which slices off the top part of Handy's head. Splendid resets the tree in the ground, but the force of his swing caused Nutty and Sniffles to be splattered all over the treehouse's walls. Splendid is then about to punch the other half of the snowball to oblivion, when he hears the washing machine his clothes are in buzz. Abandoning his cause, he flies back to the laundromat, where Cub has climbed into Splendid's clothes basket for fun. Splendid flies in, piles his clothes in the basket, and tosses everything from the basket into the dryer, not noticing Cub. He puts some change in the dryer and flies off, annoying Pop for flying so quickly. Elsewhere, Lumpy drives a tank truck along the highway, when he sees the other half of the snowball in his rear view mirror. Lumpy waves the snowball, indicating it can pass him, and then begins cursing the snowball out. He suddenly finds his truck being lifted off the ground by Splendid. Splendid flies to the outskirts of a city where the snowball is headed and throws Lumpy's truck to the ground, crushing the lower half of Lumpy's body beneath the truck. Splendid uses his eye lasers on the truck, causing it to explode and send the upper half of Lumpy's body flying into space. The snowball rolls onto the truck and is melted by the fire from the explosion. This, unfortunately, causes the town to flood. To get rid of the excess water, Splendid drills a hole in the ground to allow the water to drain. The water level quickly drops, but citizens are sucked into the whirlpool of water that flows down the hole. Luckily, the water stops flowing before Giggles is sucked in. Splendid flies down and again pats Giggles on the head, who bids him farewell as he flies away. The ground begins rumbling and Giggles looks into the hole, only to have lava fly out and burn her head. She runs away as lava begins flooding the town. Giggles ends up running off a cliff, and forming a new snowball as she rolls down another slope. Back at the laundromat, Splendid collects his clothes, but is confused when he sees all of his whites are now red. He looks in the dryer to see Cub's blood, organs, and hat all over the interior of the dryer. Acting nonchalantly, Splendid flies out of the laundromat, once again annoying Pop. Moral "It all comes out in the wash!" Deaths #Cuddles is inflated and popped by Splendid's breath. #Petunia and Toothy are sliced in half by Splendid's eye laser. #Sniffles and Nutty are splattered against their treehouse's walls when Splendid uses the tree their treehouse is in as a baseball bat. #The top half of Handy's head is sliced off when a sheet of ice slides off the roof of his house. #Cub is torn apart/burned in a dryer. #The top half of Lumpy's body is shot off into space, where he either dies of blood loss or a lack of oxygen. #Flaky, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, The Mole, and Cro-Marmot are sucked into a hole Splendid made to drain water out of the city, leading them to an underground pool of lava. #All of the inhabitants of the town except Pop, Splendid and Giggles are likely killed when the town is engulfed in lava. #Giggles may have died the second time she rolls down the hill in the snowball, as Splendid didn't notice her new predicament. As a result, she may have crashed into an obstacle (thus killing her), suffocated in the snow, or froze to death. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change several times. #Giggles should be in the center of the snowball, not the outter section. Hence, she should be cut in half by Splendid's eye lasers. Trivia #This is one of the few episodes where one can be certain that Cro-Marmot has died, as he is sucked into a hole that plunges him into lava. #Pop is the only character in this episode that isn't killed by Splendid. #When this episode aired along with The Wrong Side of the Tracks and And the Kitchen Sink on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "One Foot in the Grave." #This is the first episode of the TV series in which the starring character survives. #Although David Winn replaced Lumpy some time ago, this was his first time voicing Splendid. #The treehouse Sniffles and Nutty are in is possibly the same one from House Warming. #As hinted in this episode, Pop might not be fond of Splendid, as he looks somewhat annoyed when Splendid enters the laundromat. Category:Episodes Category:TV episodes